Inequalities of Life
by divinely.freakish
Summary: Zack and Cloud go to the same Uni. Its their last year and Cloud decides to confess, thinking that he has a big chance in the other reciprocating. Warning : Twilight bash in CH2. AU.Z/C.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Set in AU, Zack and Cloud goes to the same Uni in Kalm. Zack's 22 and Cloud is a year younger. Its their last year in U and Cloud decides to confess to Zack in a manner people with an IQ above 120 should be confessing. Heheh…Rating may be higher in later chapter(s). But that depends on you. *puppy eyes*

And I had to make-do with some...symbols in the fic. Tried it a bunch of times but they keep disappearing everytime I save, so I had to substitute. Hope the effect is still the same huhu.

Disclaimer : I will own these two when I attain Godhood and start manipulating and bending the very fabrics of reality into My image. My Muses will my Prophets, and the Plot Bunnies of the Moon shall be my Reigning Priests above FATE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAAARRGGHHHH! *Ahem* Peace, yo! (^_^) ;;

* * *

><p>"Cloud…"<p>

"No…It's fine…Just forget about it, okay? I'm sorry…"

Zack felt his heart drop as he heard those last words, and that crack in the blond's voice was all but noticeable. He wanted to reach for his hand and stop Cloud from rushing out , but doing that in the university library wouldn't really be appropriate. He could only watch as the other stormed his way out of the place.

_Cloud…_

* * *

><p>"Aww you've got to be kidding me, Chocobo! This is freakin' child's play! You got flustered the whole day just to ask me this? "<p>

"I doubt a 5 year-old can solve an inequality problem, Zack. And…its…important. Its…for my Chem assignment…" _Right…_

"Well…yeah…but, you know what I mean..."

"The answer I got wasn't the same as the one at the back."

"I keep getting the sign the other way round…I'm not sure what I've done wrong…"

"You brought the book? Lemme see…" Zack started squinting more on the piece of paper in front of him.

"Its…I left it at home…"

"Aww come on! Look! Ya gotta change the sign when you're movin' a negative, Spikey! Blonds really are - "

"Ouch, Zack. Really. Ouch."

Zack just smirked at the response. Of course he didn't mean it, the blond boy had First Class Honours in Biochem ever since his first year.

**-7i } -21u**

**-i } -3u  
><strong>

"Oh….soo…what's next?"

"Well you've got the 3 right, just gotta change the sign…" Scribble, scribble. "There!"

**i {3 u**

_Gods, I just hope his not as dense today…_

"Heyy…kinda looks like…" It was exactly five seconds later that it hit Zack right in the face.

Cloud looked down to the table, hiding a big grin on his face. "Umm…yeah…It does…doesn't it?"

"Are you…serious?" Zack didn't look up from the paper in his hand, his fingers was giving the poor pen a nervous, deathly grip.

"Ever since our first year, Zack…"

The silence that ensued was terribly awkward, and it was killing Cloud as every second ticked away. He searched Zack's features for a glint of answer the whole time. The raven had his head dipped low, Ckoud could see his hands were gripping the paper tighter. Blood rushed to the boy's cheeks in anticipation, his heart pumping so fast he could feel the thumps in his chest. Then Zack broke the silence.

"You know I don't go that way." It came out a tad stronger, and what happened after was more than enough evidence to say that it came out a tad more _hurtful_, than Zack thought it would.

Cloud twitched at the response, his lips pursed together to hold back a sob. Cloud was crestfallen. The sharp jab he felt in his heart forced tears to well up in his eyes. He kept looking down when instinct kicked in as he rushed to shove his books down his bag, so hard it looked like the bag was gasping for air as books were pushed down its throat. Cloud stood up and started to walk away. His mind was reeling; everything felt like it was crumbling and start to spin out of control. It really didn't actually and Cloud wasn't high. But that's how it felt at that time…

"Cloud…"

Tears were falling down Cloud's cheeks as he walked home all the way.

* * *

><p>All that remained of Cloud now was a shriveled, broken lump curled to a fetal position. He cried himself to sleep that afternoon. And now he couldn't sleep. 3 years of longing, destroyed by a stupid act. All the dreams and hopes thrown to a black abyss of heartbreak. He winced at the pain he felt in his chest, tears started to flow more from his eyes. He called Zack's name between his sobs, trying his best to stifle his cries. The Chocobo big-ass plushie Cloud was holding on, or rather <em>choking<em> on, seemed to pity his owner. Even thought it could feel the last few threads of its inanimate life was slowly being pulled apart as the blond cried even harder, and hugged on its neck _tighter_.

Of course, the Chocobo had to be from Zack for his 18th birthday, didn't it? So evil are the plot bunnies from the Moon…

Cloud couldn't hold it in even more as he cried loudly and slammed back his head into his pillow as he threw the Chocobo to the wall. It was just a few weeks into his first semester in U, and he didn't expect to see Zack knocking on his bedroom door at exactly 12.01am on his birthday day, with a big-ass Chocobo plushie.

_Goodbye cruel world… _Cloud was oblivious to the last squawk his plushie gave out as its cotton skull smashed fatally onto the wall.

He brought his palms to his face, in regret for what he had done that afternoon. He cursed himself more and more. He could just lived his life out being close to Zack. Just being there, always near. Always there. Anytime the puppy porcupine needed company, he would _always_ be near.

_But that wasn't enough. was it? You stupid __**fuck**__! YOU DESTROYED EVERYHTHING!_

Cloud couldn't stop the tears, seeing how both his brain was bickering to each other on who fucked it up more. He blamed himself for being too stupid to misunderstand Zack's gestures.

Sleep was his only comfort at that time and she crept in and pulled the soaked, salty Cloud who was still reminiscing and softly sobbing into her lethargic embrace. The ghost-Chocobo floating at the corner above its lifeless body weeped and let out a small squawk of sadness as it slowly ascended to Chocobo heaven.

The last few tears dropped from the broken Cloud to his pillow as sleep embraced him even tighter.

His hope of having to see Zack's smiling face to greet him in the morning now brutally crushed by reality, and blown away to Limbo…

Xoxo

A/N : You know I have the power to end this. To end Cloud's angst. In just one chapter, I could end it all. One chapter…to rule it all! MUAHAHAGHH - *ehemhem* You know what to do…

I mean, just look into these eyes~ *holds up a teary eyed Chibi Cloud by the collar*

You can't break his heart any more than how much Zack had! I know you people, you wouldn't have the heart to…Ne?

*pats all the fanboys/fangirls out there*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Twilight bash alert~ Heeheee (^_^) And this is rated M. For man-meat.

* * *

><p>"We need to talk…" Zack said to him, barely audible, as he swiftly walked past Cloud near his faculty hallway. Ever since the library incident, Cloud was avoiding him. He's not sure himself of his feelings – hell, he wasn't sure if he had any towards Cloud. But he could no longer stand the painful cut bis heart gets every time Cloud passes him by the cafeteria, not saying a word. If was as if the two never met before…<p>

Cloud followed Zack, a few metres behind him, wondering where the blond was leading him. They soon ended up quite deep in the pine forest near their campus. He saw Zack stopped walking and Cloud decided to lessen the distance between them, standing just behind Zack. There was a moment of silence, then Zack began to speak.

"You…You're impossibly flamboyant. And soft. Your skin is... pale white, and radiant. It's like the skin of those cosmetic models on TV... and sometimes you speak like – every time when someone tells you a hot gossip - you'd go 'Oh…my…Gaia! Are you tserius?'. And you have lisp…"

_Silence, pause._

"How…long have you been like this?"

**"I was born this way. Zack." *rolls eyes***

**"**I know what you are."

"**Say it... out loud. Say it."**

"You're…gay…"

**"****Are you afraid?"**

*_turns to face Cloud_* "No…."

**"****Then ask me the most basic question: What do we eat?" **

"Pr…Pretty, bishie, smexy boys…Like…"

"**Like who, Zack?" *Walks over and leaned very close to Zack's face***

"Like me."

A few seconds later, Zack found himself pinned to the ground. He tried to stand up, but Cloud had his hands above his head. He couldn't move, and he could only watch as Cloud started to _ravage_ on his lithe body, tearing away his shirt and started licking and nibbling in places where girls only had access to before.

"Nnh..Kuraudo…Sto…Stop..pu"

"**You sure 'bout that Zack? **_**He**_** doesn't seem to mind." *wicked, horny eye gleam***

Zack gasped as the blond gripped on his hardened, throbbing manhood, and he felt his zipper was pulled down. Zack Jr, was only too happy to be freed as he came out with a _boing_. Zack cussed and slammed his head back as he felt Cloud take his hard cock all in his hot, wet mouth. Cloud started to suck on Zack languidly, stopping a few times to lick the length hilt to tip, before putting it all again in his mouth and shove it down his throat.

"Ohh fuck, yeah Cloud!"

His own moans startled himself out of sleep's influence as he sat up straight on his bed, his body glistening from the heaty moments in his dream. It took a few seconds before he realized he had a dream – a _wet _dream – and fell back on his pillow. Then he realized one other thing…He was still _inconceivably_ _hard_…

_What the fuck is happening…_

* * *

><p>AN : Quite short, i know. but i feel its needed in the nxt chap. _  
><em>


End file.
